Tips Mendapatkan Senior
by Carita Reffatiana
Summary: Misi Donghae untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Karena cinta juga butuh usaha dan trik-trik khusus / HaeHyuk fanfic / Oneshot/ RnR ya


**TIPS MUJARAB MENDAPATKAN KAKAK KELAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**_

_**.**_

.

Warning :

Fluffy, AU, BL, Typos

Genre :

Romance. (little) comedy

.

.

Hello Kitty Present

Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senin bagi kebanyakan siswa adalah momok yang menakutkan tapi, berbeda dengan seorang siswa SM High School yang satu ini. Namanya Lee Donghae, siswa tampan yang baru beberapa bulan lalu resmi menjadi siswa di sekolah yang lumayan tersohor di Seoul. Jika kebanyakan dari temannya akan malas dengan hari senin maka Donghae adalah kebalikannya.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah rapi dengan atribut sekolah lengkap, juga tidak lupa sepeda kesayangannya pun telah ia bersihkan sedemikian hingga yang membuatnya sedikit berkilau kala bertubrukan dengan mentari dipagi hari.

Donghae yang seperti ini bukanlah tanpa alasan, melainkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada seniornya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae. Anak dari kelas seni yang terkenal dengan wajahnya yang cantik itu dan perlu diingatkan disini adalah Lee Hyukjae itu siswa, bukan siswi.

Err, merasa aneh dengan Donghae ? Oh gee, bahkan saat ini hubungan yang seperti itu telah menjadi bahasan umum. Dan ingat, cinta itu buta! Seperti Lee Donghae yang saat ini sangat menggilai senior disekolahnya itu.

"Oh hae, kau belum berangkat?"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dirumahnya. Ia dapati sang kakak yang juga sudah rapi dengan pakaian khas orang kantoran itu sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung. aku masih mengelap sepeda tersayangku."

"Ah~ kau jangan lupa dengan apa yang hyung katakan semalam."

"Siap, hyung."

Dan mulailah Lee Donghae mengayuh pedal sepedanya untuk segera berangkat kesekolah. Sambil tersenyum jenaka ia membayangkan wajah tersenyum sang senior pujaan yang sebentar lagi akan ia temui disekolah. Ah, ingin rasanya Donghae cepat-cepat sampai disekolahnya dan memulai jurus mujarab yang diajarkan oleh kakaknya untuk mendapatkan hati senior pujaannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Tips mujarab untuk mendapatkan kakak kelas ala Lee Donghwa

_._

_._

_._

_Pertama. Pastikan si dia masih jomblo._

_._

_._

_._

"selamat pagi semua"

Dengan senyuman sejuta voltnya itu, Donghae memasuki ruang kelasnnya. Disana ia sudah disambut sang sahabat yang menatapnya malas dan juga beberapa teman sekelasnya yang terpekik histeris.

"Oi, kyu. Kok mukanya suram sih?"

Sambil meletakkan tas punggunya Donghae duduk dikursi sebelah Kyuhyun, sahabatnya. Malas dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan Donghae, Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Kyu, aku mau Tanya sesuatu nih, tapi ganti mimik muka dulu dong. Serem tau."

"Tanya apaan sih ? To the point aja Hyung. Nggak usah basa-basi."

"ih kok kamu kayak uke gini sih, suka sewot."

"hyung.. "

"oke-oke gini, kau tahu Lee Hyukjae kan ?"

Seketika Kyuhyun yang awalnya malas langsung tertarik dengan pertanyaan Donghae. Buktinya ia sekarang memutar badan untuk berhadapan dengan Donghae.

"Lee Hyukjae,Anak kelas Seni kan ?"

"yup betul."

"yang terpilih jadi uke paling cantik tahun ini kan ?"

"yes sir."

"memang kenapa dengan Hyukjae sunbae, hyung?"

"Dia sudah punya pacar belum sih?"

"…."

"kyuhyun."

"…."

"kyu-"

"KAU SUKA PADANYA HYUNG?!"

SLAP.

Bogem mentah mendarat indah dikepala Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengucapakan kalimat yang menurut Donghae cukup sakral dengan suara sekeras itu. Kalau ada yang denger kan bisa repot. Batin Donghae dalam hati.

"Aku yang bertanya kenapa kau melemparkan pertanyaan padaku, bodoh." Ujar Donghae kesal.

"Ya, hyung. kau tak perlu memukul kepalaku."

"Jadi gimana ? Hyukjae sunbae sudah punya pacar belum ?"

"Hyung, apa aku terlihat akrab dengan Hyukjae sunbae ?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"apa menurutmu aku tahu tentang privasinya?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae menggeleng.

"jadi kau tahu kan jawabaku apa?"

Donghae terdiam. Ia mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul lagi kepala Kyuhyun. Huh~. Harusnya ia tahu bahwa akan percuma jika ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun mengenai Hyukjae sunbae pujaannya.

.

.

.

.

_Tips kedua. Carilah perhatian dari si dia_

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari mencari tahu tentang status Hyukjae, akhirnya Donghae menemukan bahwa sang senior masih lajang. Yeay! Donghae bersorak riang dalam hati. Dan saatnya menjalankan tips nomor dua. Mencari perhatian sang pujaan hati.

Langkah pertama Donghae untuk menarik perhatian sang Pujaan hati adalah dengan mengikuti ekskul Dance di sekolahnya. Padahal dia bukalah anak seni namun demi sang pemilik hati ia rela mengikuti ekskul dance.

Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Donghae masuk ke ruang dance. Baru Donghae tahu bahwa Hyukjaenya adalah pengurus sekaligus pembimbing di club dance.

Ah, senangnya dalam hati. Selama 2 jam Donghae bisa memperhatiakan pujaan hati yang dengan lihai melekukan badannya. Membuat Donghae semakin jatuh cinta saja.

Hyukjae sunbae saranghae~. Teriak Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

Masih menjalahkan misinya untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati, setelah berhasil bergabung di club dance dan mendapatkan predikat dancer junior terbaik oleh sang pujaan. Donghae menjalankan misi selanjutnya untuk menarik perhatian Hyukjae.

Pura-pura bodoh.

Yup ini adalah sub-jurus Donghae yang selanjutnya. Kenapa berpura-pura bodoh ? karena dengan ini, ia bisa meminta Hyukjae untuk memberikan les privat padanya. Walau dari kelas seni Hyukjae juga lumayan pandai dibidang pelajaran lain.

"Hyukaje sunbae"

"iya?"

Hyukjae yang tengah berkemas menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar guna memandang Donghae, sang junior yang tadi memanggilnya.

"apa besok kau ada acara, sunbae?"

"umm, tidak. Kenapa , Hae?"

What? Apa itu tadi? Hae? Ah Donghae merasa ia tengah bermimpi saja. Sang pujaan memberinya panggilan kesayangan. Bahkan dia saja masih memanggil Hyukajae dengan sebutan sunbae. Ugh sedihnya~. Ratapnya lebai.

"anu, itu, bisakah sunbae membantuku untuk menjelaskan materi yang diberikan Kim saem? Kim saem menjelakan materi dengan cepat. Dan aku sulit menerima apa yang beliau bicarakan." Ujarnya malu-malu.

Dan kali ini bukanlah kebohongan semata. Ia memang sulit mencerna materi yang diberikan Kim saem. Jadilah ia meminta tolong pada Hyukjae. Seperti pepatah mengatakan 'sambil menyelam minum air' yang berarti mari belajar sambil mencuri hati Hyukjae. Ya itulah yang pikirkan Donghae.

Beberapa kali mendapat tambahan pelajaran dari Hyukjae membuat Donghae juga semakin dekat dengan sang pujaan. Dan ia juga berhasil maju satu langkah yaitu dengan mengantar dan menjemput Hyukjae dari sekolah ke rumahnya dengan sepeda kesayanngannya.

Seperti saat ini. Donghae mengayuh sepedanya dengan perasaan berbunga. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Hyukjae tengah diboncengnya dan jangan lupakan, lengan mulus Hyukjae kini melinggkar dipinggangnya.

Juga suasana Seoul di sore hari menambah kesan romantis bagi dua insan manusia yang tengah dalam frase pendekatan ini.

"Hae-ah, apa tidak apa-apa setiap hari kau mengantarku?"

Tanya Hyukjae mencoba memecah keheningan. Pasalnya dari tadi mereka hanya terdiam dan menikmati angin yang membelai paras masing-masing.

"apa sunbae keberatan?"

"tentu tidak! Ah, maksudku, aku merasa tidak enak padamu. Aku ini berat dan kau setiap hari memboncengku, pasti sangat melelahkan."

Tanpa diketahui Donghae, rona merah nampak dikedua pipi Hyukjae saat mengatakan hal itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu mengatakan itu.

"tentu saja tidak. Bahkan karena adanya sunbae aku tidak merasakan lelah lagi." Sedikit menggombal Donghae membalas ucapan Hyukjae.

"yah. Kau kenapa menggombal?!"

Dan sekali lagi Donghae melewatkan momen indah disaat pipi Hyukjae dihiasi warna merah yang membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin cantik.

.

.

.

.

_Tips ketiga. Dekatilah teman-temanya._

_._

_._

_._

Bel istirahat telah bordering beberapa menit yang lalu dan istirahat kali ini adalah yang paling Donghae tunggu-tunggu, karena apa ? Jam istirahat kali ini akan menjadi jam istirahat pertama yang akan Donghae habiskan bersama sang pujaan.

Ajakan makan siang dijam istirahat yang Hyukjae kirim lewat pesan singkat beberapa saat sebelum bel berbunyi tadi membuat kadar percaya diri Donghae meningkat. Semakin hari ia semakin mantap untuk segera menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai kekasihnya.

Senyum yang sedari tadi terpahat diwajah Donghae seketika luntur kala mendapati Hyukjae yang tidak sedang duduk sendirian. Melainkan beberapa orang yang Donghae hanya tahu namanya. Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin dan tunggu, itu Cho Kyuhyun. What the, bagaimana bisa ia duduk dengan kelompok Hyukjae. Bukanya ia bilang waktu itu mereka tidak dekat ?

Masih berkutat dengan hipotesanya mengenai sang sahabat, Donghae berjalan menuju meja Hyukjae dan kawan-kawannya. Dan entah dibilang beruntung atau apa, kursi kosong dimeja itu hanya tinggal di depan Hyukjae. Donghae bersorak ria dalam hati.

"Oh jadi ini Lee Donghae yang kau ceritakan, Hyuk?" Tanya Heechul tepat saat Donghae baru saja mendudukan bokongnya.

"Ah iya. Donghae kenalkan ini teman-temanku. Dan maaf aku sering bercerita tentang kemampuan dancemu kepada mereka."

Senyuman tak kasat mata sangat lebar terbentuk dari seorang Lee Donghae. Ternyata, diam-diam sang pujaan membicarakannya yah walaupun saja tentang dance. Tapi siapa tahu Hyukjaenya menceritakan hal lain tentangnya ?

Sebagai hoobae yang baik, Donghae sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa teman-teman Hyukjae yang bila saatnya tiba akan menjadi teman Donghae juga. Ingat tips ketiga, berteman dengan teman sang pujaan.

Donghae semakin bersorak dalam hati, dari awal mereka berbincang nampaknya teman-teman Hyukjae bisa merasa asik dengan candaan Donghae yang memang dengan susah payah ia rangkai.

Dia kan harus memberikan kesan yang baik untuk teman-teman calon kekasihnya. Bahkan terlampau asik dengan Hyukjae dan teman-temannya ia jadi melupakan asal muasal keberadaan Cho Kyuhyun diantara teman-teman Hyukjae..

.

.

.

.

.

3 tips yang Donghwa berikan benar-benar mujarab. Buktinya saja setengah semester Donghae menimba ilmu di SM High School, ia sekarang benar-benar bisa dekat dengan Hyukjae dan juga teman-temannya. Tak jarang Donghae diajak dalam acara yang hanya melibatkan senior saja. Dan Lee Donghae adalah satu-satunya,err bukan. Hanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang bisa masuk dalam acara itu.

Dan ditengah-tengah usahanya mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, ia menemukan sebuah penemuan yang cukup mengejutkan. Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Fakta ini membuat Donghae memberondong Kyuhyun dengan berbagai petanyaan tidak penting dan juga sempat menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjadi cupit cintanya kepada Hyukjae dan yang jelas ditolak secara mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan kembali pada usaha Donghae untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan yang sepertinya tidak akan semulus paha Hyukjae. Fakta lain yang lebih menghebohkan dari berita Kyuhyun-Sungmin, ditinjau dari sisi Donghae adalah Choi Siwon.

Ketua osis SM High School yang tampan rupawan itu ternyata juga menyukai Hyukjae. Oh sial. Walau Donghae selalu percaya diri tapi jika ia harus bersaing dengan Choi itu rasanya…sulit sekali.

Bahkan mereka juga sudah satu sekolah sejak SMP dan bisa dipastikan bahwa Siwon lebih dulu menyukai Hyukjae karena Donghae baru beberapa bulan yang lalu mengenal Hyukjae.

Dan jika dibanding dengan Donghae, Choi Siwon itu sudah banyak mendapat nilai plus karena, pertama ia adalah ketua osis yang mungkin saja membuka celah hati Hyukjae untuk menyukainya.

Kedua, Siwon juga termasuk siswa yang berprestasi tapi Donghae juga bukan siswa bodoh hanya saja ia tidak sepintar Siwon.

Ketiga Choi Siwon adalah anak dari satu-satunya donator di SM high School dan sudah jelas bukan kalau dia itu kaya, pergi kesekolah saja ia membawa mobil. Tidak seperti Donghae yang membawa sepeda.

Jelas sekali ia sangat memenui syarat menjadi pacar idaman. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hyukjae juga mendambakan orang seperti Siwon untuk menjadi pacarnya ? Bagaimana kalau Hyukjae ternyata menyukai Siwon ?

Ah lagi-lagi Donghae merasa nyalinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada Hyukaje menciut.

.

.

.

"-ae"

"-hae"

"Donghae"

Dan saat ia sedang merapati nasibnya kenapa ia mendengar suara merdu Hyukjae sih. Halusinansiku terlalu berlebihan. Pikinya.

Srek.

Donghae merasa ada yang menyenggol lengan kanannya iapun segera menoleh dan hampir saja matanya terbelalak keluar karena dihadapnya kini adalah Hyukjae. Terlebih Hyukjae menatapnya dengan mata membulat polos serta mimik wajah bingung yang menggemaskan.

Ya tuhan. Tolong ajarkan aku cara bernafas. Doanya dalam hati.

"kau melamunkan apa ,huh?"

Masih dengan muka bodohnya Donghae tetap menatap Hyukjae yang saat ini sudah menatap mengganti posisinya untuk menatap lurus kedepan. Tepatnya pada danau buatan yang berada didepan mereka.

"tadi aku mencarimu ke kelas, tapi kata Kyuhyun kau sudah keluar."

Lagi. Suara Hyukjae menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Ia merasa kikuk sekarang. Entah kenapa suasana diantara keduanya menjadi canggung atau memang Donghae saja yang merasa canggung.

"itu, aku tadi membolos ,sunbae."

"kenapa ? kau tahu kan membolos itu bukan penyelsaian dari suatu masalah. Dan jika aku boleh tahu apa masalah yang membuatmu membolos ?"

Geez, bagaimana Donghae bercerita jika Hyukjaelah yang membuatnya membolos. Ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan semua itu secara gamblang.

Seandainya saja Hyukjae dapat mendengar jeritan hati Donghae, mungkin ia akan tahu kalau Donghae menyukainya. Dari tadi saja batin Donghae menjeritkan kata 'aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae'.

"mau menemaniku pergi ke seuatu tempat?"

Donghae spontan menolehkan pandangannya. Apa ia salah dengar ? Apa barusan yang berbisik padanya adalah angin ?

"Hae~ mau tidak sih?"

Kali ini Hyukjae juga ikut menatap Donghae. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Manik coklat milik Donghae itu menatap lurus ke arah manik sekelam malam milik Hyukjae. Seakan ingin memberitahukan seberapa besar ia menyukai ah tunggu, maksudnya mencintai Hyukjae.

Lama mereka terlarut dalam keindahan mata lawan masing-masing. Hingga deringan dari ponsel Donghaae menyadarkan mereka dan rona merah pun kembali menghiasi pipi putih Hyukjae kala ia menyadari bahwa jaraknya dengan wajah Donghae tadi sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka saja hampir bersentuhan.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung Donghae berdeham pelan sebelum menerima panggilan diponselnya.

"ada apa, hyung?"

"…."

"iya, hyung nanti aku akan mampir ke toko kue langganan ibu."

"…"

"oke, Hyung."

Dan Donghae kembali memasukkan ponselnya dikantong celana sekolahnya. Dan ia melanjutkan percakapannya dengan hyukjae yang terhenti beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

Suasana canggung tak lagi menyelimuti keduanya, bahkan mereka sekarang berbincang dengan sangat asik. Tertawa bersama dengan candaan yang Donghae lontarkan. Tak jarang Hyukjae ber-blushing ria kala Donghae menggombal padanya.

.

.

.

.

_Tips terakhir. Ajaklah dia berkencan dan ungkapkan isi hatimu padanya._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi tadi Donghae mendapatkan brosur sebuah pameran seni yang akan diadakan nanti malam dan berlokasi beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Donghae berniat untuk mengajak Hyukjae untuk pergi kepameran bersamanya, sebagai kencan pertama dan juga ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hyukjae malam ini.

Setelah semalaman memantapkan hati serta mentalnya, serta dorongan dari sang kakak ia akan memberanikan diri untuk memberitahu Hyukjae tentang perasaannya. Hasil apapun yang nanti akan terjadi Donghae tidak lagi peduli. Yang terpenting ia sudah mengatakan pada Hyukjae apa yang semala ini ia rasakan kepada Hyukjae.

Donghae berjalan santai menuju ruang Dance karena ia akan menyusul Hyukjae dan tak ia dapati sang pujaan di dalam kelasnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan Hyukjae berada di ruang dance.

Saat sampai didepan pintu Ruang dance matanya mamicing, ia melihat Hukjae dengan seseorang disana. Itu Choi Siwon. Sial. Entah kenapa perasaan Donghae jadi tidak enak. Semangat yang sesaat tadi menggebu bagaikan menguap diudara.

Tanpa berniat masuk, Donghae masih saja memperhatikan dua orang seniornya itu. Ia sedikir menyembunyikan diri dibelakng pinti yang terbuka sebagian itu.

"Hyukjae-ah."

Kali ini ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia jadi ingin tahu apa yang akan Choi sialan itu katakan.

"kau tahu kan kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Dan kau tahu kan saat dimana aku merasa terpuruk kaulah orang membuatku bangun. Kau yang selalu ada disaat orang lain pergi meninggalkanku.

Dan aku, setelah sekian lama kita berteman. Aku menyadari satu hal Hyukjae-ah. Aku mencintaimu. "

Nafas Donghae tercekat, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin berteriak pada Hyukjae untuk tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Siwon. Tapi siapalah dia, ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk melakukan itu.

Dan sepertinya ia sudah terlambat. Ia terlalu lamban untuk segera memberi tahu Hyukjae tentang perasaanya. Donghae tersenyum miris.

Dengan langkah berat Donghae meninggalkan ruang dance dan tanpa diduga, manik matanya mendapati Hyukjae tengah memeluk Siwon sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar menjauh dari pintu Ruang dance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon telah pergi 20 menit yang lalu tapi Hyukjae masih enggan untuk meniggalkan ruang dance. Ia masih terbawa momen canggung beberapa saat yang lalu. Mencoba untuk menguranginya, Hyukjae mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

Saat ini membuka ponselnya, ia mendapati sebuah pesan dari Donghae. Dengan semangat ini membuka pesan itu.

'**Sunbae, aku mendapat brosur sebuah pameran seni. Sunbae maukan pergi bersamaku?'**

Sesegara mungkin ia mengetik balasan untuk Donghae. Mungkin saja kan Donghae menunggu balasan darinya. Karena dari tadi ponselnya ia letakkan didalam tasnya.

Sambil menuggu balasan dari Donghae lagi, ia mulai berkemas dan segera meninggalkan ruang dance. Tepat saat ia akan mengunci pintu ruang dance, kakiknya menginjak sebuah kertas. Karena ia sangat suka dengan kebersihan melihat kertas yang berserakan membuatnya untuk memungut kertas itu dan ia buang ke tempat sampah.

Tapi tunggu.

Ia membaca baik-baik ketas yang ada ditangannya itu. Ini seperti kertas brosur, dan disini menginformasikan sebuah pameran. Ia melihat tanggal diadakannya pameran di kertas itu.

Astaga. Apa Donghae tadi kesini ? Apa Donghae sengaja meninggalkan ini disini? Masih bertanya-tanya dengan pemekirannya sendiri. Hyukjae mendial nomor Donghae. Sekedar memastikan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalnya.

Ck. Kenapa tidak diangkat. Kesal Hyukjae dalam hati.

Entah kenapa ia menjadi khawatir saat ini, ia merasa Donghae sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Ia mencoba lagi untuk menelfon Donghae. Dan lagi-lagi hanya suara operator yang ia dengarkan. Masih terus mencoba menghubungi Donghae kakinya melangkah untuk segera menemukan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pinggiran Sungai Han Donghae duduk bersila dan sesekali ia melemparkan batu kerilik disekitanya. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Juga hatinya hancur saat ini.

Susah payah ia mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Hyukjae,mencoba mendekati Hyukjae tapi jika akhirnya akan seperti ini Donghae memilih untuk tidak bisa mendekati Hyukjae sejak awal.

Jika saja Donghae lebih cepat sedikit mungkin Hyukjae tahu kalau Donghae juga mencintainya. Ya sebenarnya Donghae tidak terlalu berharap banyak, ia bisa memberitahukan Hyukjae tentang perasaannyanya saja sudah cukup. Tapi nyatanya? Bahkan sebelum Hyukjae tahu ia telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Akan sangat tidak sopan jika setelah ini Donghae menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukjae. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyatakan cinta pada seseorang sudah memiliki kekasih?

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengingat hari-harinya kala berjuang untuk bisa dekat dengan Hyukjae, ia tersenyum miris. Tips yang kakanya berikan memang membantu tapi ia saja yang lamban untuk segera menyatakan cintanya.

"Hyukjae sunbae, kau tahu, hari ini aku akan menyatakan cintaku padamu."

Donghae mulai berbicara pada angin. Mungkin dengan bermonolog sendiri disini bisa sedikit meredakan rasa nyeri dihatinya.

"Hyukjae sunbae, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Donghae menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Seandainya kata-katanya tadi bisa ucapakan didepan Hyukjae.

Tidak seperti ini, sedari tadi ia hanya berbica dengan angin. Ia berharap angin tadi menyampaikan pernyataan cinta untuk Hyukjae.

.

.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai pelan wajahnya. Menyingkapkan sedikit dari surai brunettenya.

"Aku juga mencintamu Donghae. Dan aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Oh sial, bahkan Donghae membayangkan Hyukjae membalas perkataannya.

"seandainya kau tidak berpacaran dengan Choi sialan itu, malam ini aku akan mengajakmu berkencan."

"aku tidak berpacaran dengan Choi Sialan itu."

Donghae membuka matanya. Dua kali ia mendengarkan suara Hyukjae membalas perkataannya. Apa efek patah hati sebegitu mengerikannya? Batin Donghae.

Dengan mata terbuka namun masih menatap ke kedepan Donghae mecoba membuka mulutnya.

"Hyukjae sunbae."

"Iya, Donghae."

Donghae menoleh kebelakang. Saking terkejutnya dengan apa yang saat ini didepannya hampir saja ia terjungkal.

Dengan gugup Donghae berdiri, memastikan bahwa yang kini ia lihat benar-benar Lee Hyukjae, pujaan hatinya yang cantik tiada tara itu.

Semakin Donghae mendekat ke sosok itu, senyum cerah makin terlihat dari sosok yang menurut Donghae adalah bayangan Hyukjae.

Dengan tangan bergetar Donghae mencoba membelai pipi putih dihadapannya. Kenapa rasanya seperti nyata. Pikirnya.

Dan seketika ia sadar bahwa ia tidaklah sedang berhalusinansi kala sosok itu berhampur kepelukannya. Sambil menggumankan kalimat yang sangat ingin Donghae dengar. 'aku juga mencintamu'.

Donghae melepas pelukan itu. Sekali lagi ia menatap wajah cantik itu dengan seksama.

"sunbae, kau, bagaiman bisa tahu aku disini?"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menanggi pertanyaan Donghae. Bukannya Donghae yabg bilang kalau dirinya sering menghabiskan waktu di sini seusai sekolah. Apa Donghae lupa? Pikir Hyukjae sambil tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sunbae, kau benar-benar menerima pernyataan cintaku kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap.

"sunbae juga mau menjadi pacarku kan ?"

Hyukjae terwata kecil lalu mengangguk.

"jadi kita resmi berpacaran kan?"

Dan kali ini Hyukjae mencubit gemas kedua pipi Donghae. Bagaiman bisa Donghae menanyalah hal bodoh seperti itu.

Padahal tadi saat disungai Han ia telah meluruskan semuanya, termasuk kesalahpahaman Donghae tentang ia menerima pernyataan cinta Siwon. Bahkan tadi juga Donghae mengulang pernyataan cintanya untuk Hyukjae. Dan dengam mantap Hyukjae menerima penyataan cintanya.

Donghae tersenyum jenaka. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa saat ini akan datang juga. Saat dimana seorang Lee Hyukjae menjadi kekasihnya .

Ternyata tips yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu benar-benar ampuh untuk memenangkan hati Hyukjae.

Dan terhitung dari sekarang, Donghae akan mengangkat kakaknya Lee Donghwa, sebagai penasehat cinta pribadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana ? Maaf ya Kalau mengecewakan.

Ini fanfic erdana. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah mampir, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^^

Hugs and Kisses

Hello Kitty


End file.
